Umbrella
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry finds comfort in the least likeliest of places.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Insprired by the song _Umbrella _by Rihanna obviously. I don't own anything recognizable. It takes place sometime around 6th year maybe even 7th... it is also AU. Enjoy!  
_

**Umbrella**

That night Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed around for hours before deciding to give up and go for a walk. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed into the quit and still halls of the school. He walked around for almost an hour before deciding that the school was too claustrophobic for him so he headed out onto the grounds. He didn't expect anyone to be up let alone out of the castle so when he found someone sitting by the lake he was shocked, though that may have been an understatement. He had taken off his cloak as he had neared the lake not worried about being identified from the castle should anyone happen to look out a window at that point. There was no moon so no one could really see that far anyway.

When Harry caught sight of the figure by the lake he sighed and turned around intending to find someplace else to brood but he tripped getting the attention of the other person. 'Potter?' the person turned seeing Harry pull himself to his feet.

'Sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to disturb you.' Harry mumbled as he headed farther along the shore of the lake.

Draco sighed, 'Harry wait.' Harry stopped not because of the request to wait but of Draco's use of his first name. Before Harry could reply Draco continued. 'I'm sorry about everything. My mother had me under the Imperious and I only just broke free from it. Though I'm sure the fact that she was murdered had something to do with it.

'I'm sorry.' Harry offered. It was him after all that had sent Narcissa Malfoy to Azkaban.

'It wasn't in Azkaban.' It was like Draco could read his mind. 'It wasn't your fault that Narcissa was caught, besides Voldemort had freed his minions from that place. He killed my mother when he brought her to his side.'

'Draco…' Harry didn't know what to say.

'Just… Thank you, for freeing me, for finally allowing me to make my own decisions, because I never wanted to follow that twisted megalomaniac.' Harry was amazed at the blonde's words and the emotions that filled his eyes. He gave Draco a smile.

'You're welcome.'

They stood in silence watching the lake for a while it was Draco that broke the silence.

'Are you okay Harry? You don't seem yourself.' He asked gently.

'Yes. No.' he sighed and his shoulders slumped, he ran a hand through his already messy hair. 'I don't know.'

'What happened?' Draco knew that something bad had happened to get to Harry like this.

Harry didn't reply for long time, finally in a voice barely above a whisper he replied, 'My life.'

'Harry…'

'Where do want me start? How about with the fact that when I was a little over a year old an evil megalomaniac killed my parents and tried to kill me? Or what about the conniving old bastard that's been trying to control my life since the day I was born? Thanks to both of them I not only had to spend most of life as a slave of every sort I was beaten for every little thing I did. I just found out that the guy I was seeing only wanted me for the fame not that that should have surprised me but the people who I thought were my friends only wanted me for my money that I didn't even know I had.'

'Harry you're babbling.' Draco said trying to bring him back.

Harry just continued on, 'Every year our defense teacher has it in for me. Oh and the best part is that the one teacher I thought hated my very being is really my father. And I forgot that the megalomaniac has been controlling all the teachers that have trying to kill me ever since. ' He stopped to breath.

'Harry…' Draco said gently as lightening lit up the sky as the clouds opened and rain poured down drenching them in seconds.

'And now it's fucking raining!' Harry shouted raising his hands and face to the sky. After a minute he dropped his hands and turned away from Draco, his whole body was trembling whether it was from the water or something else Draco didn't know. Draco muttered something under his breath and his wand became an umbrella. He wrapped one arm around Harry's middle and pulled him close as he muttered drying and warming charms.

'You can stand under my umbrella.' He said gently, his breath ghosting across Harry's ear sending shivers down his spine. Harry turned and buried his face in Draco's neck, sobbing.


	2. Sequel

Yay! There is a sequel, go read it! It's called The Storm.


End file.
